No Time for Nostalgia
by Wombat of Light
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are fighting for their lives in the future, but what is happening in their own time? How will their future selves, accustomed to constant war, death, and fear cope in a time of peace?
1. The Battle Scared in a Peaceful Age

**Intro:** Heylo KHR fans!! Okay so this fic started off as me and a couple friends wondering about what would happen in the past while most everyone is in the future. So since I don't think we are ever going to get that story I have decided to write it on my own! The first chapter is very Gokudera-centric... this may or may not change as I write on...

**Characters: **Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko

**Rating:** M for language and a gory flashback

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR and the only profit I will make from writing this fanfic is my own satisfaction

: _**No Time for Nostalgia**_ :

: _**Capitolo I : The Battle Scared in a Peaceful Age**_ :

A nervous tension filled the air as two of the Vongola guardians squared off against each other. Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru all stood back not daring to interfere. They had just arrived in the past and before they could get a chance to adjust the Gokudera from their time had appeared, explained the situation and an argument between him and Yamamoto had soon broken out.

"No... I won't let that happen..." The future Yamamoto said in a serious tone.

"What the fuck do you mean 'you wont let that happen'?!" The twenty-five year old Gokudera spat. "Who's side are you on?!"

"You know damn well I'm on your side," Yamamoto growled seeming almost a little hurt by the accusation. "and that I want to prevent that future from being what it is. But this is not the way to do it." Yamamoto kept a calm and level head as he tried to explain his view point to the hot headed Gokudera.

"Then tell me what _is?! _This is the perfect opportunity to kill Irei! That way..." His voice trailed off as his mind went to thoughts of his murdered boss.

"You really plan to kill a little 15 year old boy that has done nothing wrong?"

Gokudera snapped forward and grabbed Yamamoto by his shirt collar and pulled him down so they were at eye level, his fuse had reached its end. "DONE NOTHING WRONG?! Its the Millifore who made our lives a living hell!! Or have you forgotten what they did to your father?!"

"Gokudera!!" Haru gasped in shock.

Yamamoto's brown eyes flickered in anger as Gokudera took it too far. How could he ever forget what his father went though when the Milifore sent him home in pieces? The movie played vividly in his mind, a room filled with white lilies, a body covered in burns and deep slashes, arms without hands, a mouth without a tongue and a bloody note inside that mouth that said 'He didn't seem to be using his tongue for any talking so we did him the favor of taking it out for him. with love, Millifore'

Yamamoto roughly grabbed Gokudera's wrist causing the silver haired man to lose his grip on his collar. "Listen Gokudera!" He snarled dangerously getting in Gokudera's face, sure Gokudera may have grown stronger than Yamamoto when it came to his hit-man status but if it ended up being a outright fistfight, Yamamoto over powered the smaller man. "I- tch..." He had to pause and look to the side as visions of his father and Tsuna filled his head and burned its way down his cheek in the form of a tear. He turned back to glare back into Gokudera's eyes before speaking again. "I understand your pain, more than anyone in fact... but this is not our time. Think! You're smarter than me you know this! If we do something rash who knows what can happen!? We could make an even more horrifying future for ourselves! We could trap the boss in our time forever! All we can do is to lay low and wait for them, wait for us to return to the right time periods. We have to trust Tsuna..." He said as he loosed his grip feeling that he got his point across.

"..." Gokudera huffed and looked away unable to meet Yamamoto's pain filled eyes when he was like this. There was an awkward silence between the two that seemed to drag on until Gokudera spoke up again. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." he apologized still looking away.

"Its alright...I've known you long enough to not take what you say when your angry seriously." He said with a half smile, quick to forgive as always.

And as usual Gokudera did not return his smile. He took out a pack of cigarettes, intent on smoking the whole pack right now he was so stressed about this whole thing. He flicked out his lighter and cupped his hand around it protecting the flame from the wind blowing by. "Well if we're going to lie low the first thing we should do is find a place to stay...Then maybe we can try and figure out what happened with that Stupid Cow's fucked up bazooka..." Although he had grown out of his name calling for the most part the name "Stupid Cow" just kinda stuck to Lambo.

He took a deep relaxing drag of the cigarette and released it watching the smoke spiral around. "I just wish I knew why we weren't returned to our time after 5 minutes..."

Yamamoto nodded, although he didn't understand what was happening with the bazooka at all he would leave that up to Gokudera to figure out. He looked around, they were in the baseball field at their old school. No doubt his younger self was practicing for the baseball team, still blissfully unaware of the whole mafia business that would engulf his entire life.

"And then there is the matter of Ryohei and Hibari...If Hibari was hit with the bazooka we have no hope. His strength is needed in that time... as much as I hate to admit it..." Gokudera was not too fond of Hibari. He had a god like strength but he didn't use it to protect the boss unless it benefited him in someway. It seemed like he could care less about weather or not any of them died, in fact he didn't even attend the Tsuna's funeral, claiming there were too many people there and he didn't like crowds. But despite all that just when things looked darkest he would always come though to save them... well almost always... He prayed that he would come to the tenth's aid this time. He had very little faith in his younger self and even less faith in Yamamoto's younger self, and well Lambo and I-pin would be a measly five years old. So his hopes were laid in Hibari...and maybe Ryohei and Mukuro.

"Hibari isn't the type of person to be hit by the 10 year bazooka, I'm sure hes alright..." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Yeah, your right I can't really see that happening... even to younger Hibari..." Gokudera sighed. "Then Ryohei..." He trailed off.

"Didn't you just say that you would figure out what to do with the bazooka after we found a place to stay?" the sassy Haru pointed out as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh... shut up woman..." Gokudera said as he dragged a hand though his hair in frustration.

"Couldn't we go to Mamans house?" Lambo asked. "She never really asks questions..."

"No, this would be too much for even her... she's probably frantic looking for her son now anyways. And I just don't want to drag her any further into this mess..." Gokudera said finishing his cigarette far too quickly and reaching for another one.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement with the storm guardian. "Yeah we cant stay there... Perhaps its best if we just rent a hotel or something..."

"Come up with the money to rent a hotel for six people for god knows how long and I'm all for it." Gokudera sneered. "The only option I'm seeing right now is Shamal." he said his name with great distaste. The doctor had fled when things started getting dicey and hadn't been heard from since. Gokudera often cursed him as a coward and a traitor, but perhaps he was just bitter that Shamal didn't even bother to say goodbye. But here in this time he should still be around.

"Oh yeah I remember him now..." Haru said, Kyoko was still keeping quiet. "He was a pervert wasn't he?" she continued

"Yeah... he's the pervert..." Gokudera sighed, "Bur right now its him or sleeping under the bridge..."

: _**Capitolo I**_ _**: FIN**_ :

**Authors notes:** Okay so there we go... the first chapter... Now I have no idea where this fanfic is headed... One of my friends is a fangirl for 8018 and wants some Hibari and older Yamamoto action... being a rabid fangirl myself I must admit the idea is tempting... as is the idea of paring someone with Dino but then again some part of me wants to keep yaoi out of this fanfic... opinions?

And I read this over several times but if you find any errors please let me know!!


	2. Reunion and Rules

**Intro:** Chapter two! The gang reaches Shamals house! Read on!

**Characters:** Gokudera, Shamal, Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko

**Rating:** M, because Gokudera says fuck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR and the only profit I will make from writing this fanfic is my own satisfaction

**:-:-:-:-: No Time for Nostalgia :-:-:-:-**

:-:-:-:-: Capitolo II : Reunion and Rules :-:-:-:-

"Okay I'm not sure how Shamal will take to having a big group of people just showing up on his door step so I'll go and talk to him by myself, you guys just hang back." Gokudera said as they were closing in on Shamal's place of residence.

Leaving the others behind he walked up to the door and knocked, keeping very aware of any little thing that might be flying around. He noticed a little mosquito land on his hand and quickly swatted it, resulting in a small explosion of his own blood and some silvery colored substance. "Fuck..." Gokudera cursed, seeing that he was too late and whatever poison the doctor had con-cocked was in his system now. He just hoped Shamal was reasonable enough to at least talk to him and wouldn't just straight up kill a stranger at his door, and hopefully he had created an antidote. Being killed by Shamal here was just too terrible a fate. He knocked again a little more franticly.

The door opened slowly and the Shamal that Gokudera remembered stood on the other side. He seemed to just be relaxing at home, his shirt was half unbuttoned revealing his hairy chest, his tie hung loosely around his neck and in his left hand he held a glass of bourbon. "I don't take kindly to strange looking men showing up at my door... Can I help you?" He asked in an unamused tone.

"Yeah you pervert! You better have an antidote for this!" He said holding up his hand and showing Shamal the mushed mosquito.

Shamal raised an eyebrow perhaps at the fact that this man knew about the mosquitos or perhaps at the fact he was called a pervert by a stranger. He stared at Gokudera a little longer racking his brain as to why he found this man to be familiar.

Gokudera on the other hand was starting to feel the effects of whatever kind of poison the mosquito had injected into him. He started to feel a little dizzy and his vision began to blur. He decided to bring the conversation into Italian, he might be more able to convince Shamal that it was actually him that way. "Its me, Hayato. Listen you better not kill me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life you drunken lech." he snarled

"...Hayato?" Shamal questioned, there_ definitely_ were similarities between the boy and this man, uncannily so. Was this the work of Reborn? The ten-year bazooka maybe? He spoke up keeping the conversation in Italian. "Ah I see... so you've finally hit puberty." Shamal said his dry humor shining though.

Things really began to blur out of proportion for Gokudera now and he was in no mood for Shamals sarcastic remarks. "Please... please tell me you made an antidote for this and it wont kill me..." He said as he fell to the side woozy from the drug.

"Of course I have an antidote, who do you think I am?"

He didn't say anything for a while and the only sound was Gokudera's now labored breathing.

"..."

"..."

"...Well can you give it to me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't treat men."

"You really are going to just let me die?!" Gokudera choked in desperation. He never doubted Shamal was a bad person, but he never really thought he would let someone actually die just because they were a guy.

"Tell me what's going on and why you're at my house and perhaps I can make an exception to my rule."

"You bastard..." Gukodera hissed.

"I don't think you should be cursing out the one who holds your life in his hands...you best talk fast as your windpipe is starting to close up."

"Alright, alright..." Gokudera panted, he would have to make the story short and sweet. "So Lambo's 10 year bazooka has gone out of whack and myself...and a couple other family members... were hit by it..." He was so dizzy now he had to hold onto the door frame to even remain standing. "Now... we are stuck in this time period until the boss can make his way back here... now please..." He said almost to the point of begging, he just could NOT afford to die here. He could think of nothing more humiliating...

"You can relax, the antidote is already in you..." he said swirling the ice around in his drink. "It just takes a minute or two to kick in..." a moquito flew towards him and Shamal opened the vail for it to go back in "Good girl..." he cooed

Gokudera shot the doctor a cold death glare that could match Hibari's icy stare. He was using all of his restraint to not just lunge forward and rip Shamals throat out.

"Well lets get to the point... apparently you need me for something, why else would you come here?" Shamal continued ignoring the glare.

"Well we need a place to stay..." Gokudera started, Shamal was right; now he was feeling his breath coming back to him he stopped leaning on the door frame and regained his composure.

"I don't see how keeping stray dogs would benefit me...in fact I can only see how that would greatly interfere with my social life."

Gokudera bit his bottom lip, not fully believing what he was about to say next. "Well... there are six of us in all and it wasn't all men who where brought back to this time. We have I-Pin, Haru, and Kyoko..."

This seemed to perk Shamal's interest a bit. "Go on..."

"Well I-pin is only fifteen, but Haru and Kyoko... they're twenty-five, and have grown into beautiful young women." Gokudera was totally disgusted with himself at the moment, what would Tsuna say if he knew he was talking about the girls like this? "Of course Im not going to force them to do anything with you." He snapped quickly wanting to make it clear he wasn't just pimping them out.

"No of course not, that would be no fun if they were forced..."

Gokudera decided it would be best if he just pretend he never heard that comment and continued on. "Its just the Shamal I remember wouldn't let young ladies fend for themselves on the street. Thats why I figured we might have a hope of being able to stay here."

Shamal laughed. "Ha ha ha, I see your negotiating and people skills have greatly improved over time, I'm glad. I figured you would be always be anti-social."

Gokudera held his tongue wanting so badly to snap at him, but he knew he couldn't afford to do that. He just had to kiss ass now to get what he wanted. "So can we stay a while?"

"Yes, you are right, Im not one to turn down the opportunity to live with two young women. You guys can stay."

"Thank you..." Gokudera said as sincerely as he possibly could. "I'll go get them."

"Gokudera-san is taking a while... do you think he's alright?" I-pin asked Yamamoto as they waited down the street for Gokudera to return.

"Of course! Him and Shamal go way back!" Yamamoto replied with his trademark smile. "Dr. Shamal was the one who trained Gokudera after all."

"Really? I didn't know that..." Lambo asked with a surprised look on his face. He knew of Shamal but he never really got a chance to actually meet him... and be old enough to remember it.

"Ha ha yup! So Im sure Gokudera will be able to convince him to let us stay for a while." Yamamoto laughed, keeping a cheery optimistic outlook.

Gokudera came walking towards them a cloud of hate, anger and frustration seeming to emanate from his every pore. Seeing that stupid grin on Yamamoto's face didn't make it any better. But the years had taught him some restraint and he managed to keep his cool.

"...So what happened?" Haru asked impatiently as he walked up to the group.

"We can stay..." He said.

"Oh thank goodness..." Kyoko sighed in relief.

"But just let me warn you... He is a wanted man so we cant draw too much attention to him. And also, like I've said before... he's a drunken lech. So just be on your toes."

"Alright! Lets go then!" Yamamoto said

And so the group headed down to Shamal's little house. The mafia doctor was still standing at the door as they approached.

"Thanks for letting us stay!" I-pin said with a bow as they came up to the house.

"Of course! Its not much, but make yourselves at home..." He said with a kind smile, his attitude changing drastically from his talk with Gokudera.

"Heh heh, we promise we wont be too much trouble!" Yamamoto said with a grin as he walked into the house.

It wasn't the biggest of houses... one floor, two bedrooms -one of which had been made into a lab- , a living room, bathroom and a kitchen. It wasn't too messy... but it wasn't exactly clean eaither, he probably just cleaned it when he had lady friends over but probably didn't bother to pick up after himself when he knew he wasn't having company.

"I'm not sure what you want to do with the sleeping arrangements, the only bed is mine and no men besides me are allowed into my bedroom. But while on the subject of rules let me tell you of mine." Shamal said now that everyone was in his living room.

"Like I said, no men in my room. No men in my bathroom, I just don't like the thought of that... No one is to have sex on my couch-"

"Wait we can't use the bathroom?" Lambo asked. Truth be told he had been holding it in for a while.

"Nope, find some public bathroom. I don't want exposed man meats in my bathroom." Shamal answered.

Lambo moaned, he would just have to hold it in a little longer.

Shamal continued. "Don't go though my stuff, Don't touch my liquor, And unless you want to die, don't go into my lab." He said this last rule with a deadly seriousness. Even the women didn't seem to be an exception to this rule. "And if there are any other rules that I'm forgetting I'll let you know." He finished.

The six just kinda looked at each other, somewhat at a loss for what to do or say.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to watching my shows." Shamal said as he walked over to his favorite chair and plopped down in front of the television.

"...Gokudera-san... I really have to go to the bathroom..." Lambo whimpered like a little kid.

Gokudera sighed, this was going to be a lot harder to deal with than he had imagined.

**-:-:-:-: Capitolo II : FIN :-:-:-:-**

**Authors Notes:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry -bows- This took waaay too long to get up here... Between the convention and all the birthdays things got distracting... also a lot of my friends ask for fanfiction and I don't like to disappoint so I've been working on stuff for them...

But I would just like to say thank you to everyone who added this story and reviewed it! I usually don't share my writing with anyone besides my close friends and it feels good to have strangers appreciate my work. Makes me feel like my friends aren't just lying to me to make me feel good!


End file.
